


390 Prompts

by RosieSampaguita



Series: Tumblr Prompts Series [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), F/M, Horrortale Sans (Undertale), Reader-Insert, Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Swapfell Sans (Undertale), Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 12,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21851104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieSampaguita/pseuds/RosieSampaguita
Summary: A list of 390 Prompts taken from wegunnateachemhowtosaygoodbye on Tumblr
Relationships: Papyrus (Swapfell)/Reader, Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Papyrus (underfell)/reader, Sans (Horrortale)/Reader, Sans (Swapfell)/Reader, Sans (Underfell)/Reader, Sans (Underswap)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Series: Tumblr Prompts Series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1350283
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm open to receiving requests for these! Just look at my profile for the rules, please!

1\. “A wedding?”  
2\. “After everything you did, you’re asking ME to apologize for snapping at you ONCE?”  
3\. “Am I supposed to be scared of you?”  
4\. “Are you drunk?”  
5\. “Are you hitting on her for me?”  
6\. “Are you kidding me? We’re not ‘fine’!”  
7\. “Are you okay?” “Why do you ask?” “You’re wearing two different shoes.”  
8\. “Are you really taking his side against me?”  
9\. “At what point did you think that was a good idea?”  
10\. “Babe, you have a problem, please, let me help you.”  
11\. “Be my wife.”  
12\. “Before I do this, I need you to know that I have always loved you.”  
13\. “BOOM! That oughta show you not to mess with me!”  
14\. “But the carnival is right down the street! Can we please, please go!?”  
15\. “Can I kiss you?”  
16\. “Come back to bed.”  
17\. “Come on, let’s throw the dice, see what happens.”  
18\. “Come over here and make me.”  
19\. “Come with me.”  
20\. “Could you be happy here with me?”  
21\. “Crocs? Who hurt you so much in this life?”  
22\. “Damn. You clean up good.”  
23\. “Delete that immediately.”  
24\. “Did I just say that out loud?”  
25\. “Did I stutter?”  
26\. “Did you enjoy yourself last night?”  
27\. “Did you hear that?”  
28\. “Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?”  
29\. “Do you ever stop eating?”  
30\. “Do you ever think if people heard our conversations they’d lock us up?”  
31\. “Do you ever think we should just stop this?”  
32\. Do you like me? Check yes or no.  
33\. “Do you need me to get anything from the store?”  
34\. “Do you think it’s possible that I…might be… pregnant?”  
35\. “Do you think she could have loved me?”  
36\. “Does he know about the baby?”  
37\. “Don’t fucking touch me!”  
38\. “Don’t say that. Not now.”  
39\. “Don’t say you love me.”  
40\. “Don’t you dare throw that snowba-, goddammit!”  
41\. “Don’t you ever do that again!”  
42\. “Either ask her out or I will do it for you!”  
43\. “Excuse me, I’m terribly lost. Can you help me?”  
44\. “Everyone deserves a second chance.”  
45\. “Everyone keeps telling me you’re the bad guy.”  
46\. “For some reason I’m attracted to you.”  
47\. “Frankly, I couldn’t care less.”  
48\. “Fuck…I feel I’ve been hit by a car.”  
49\. “Game’s over you son of a bitch! Tell me where she is!”  
50\. “Give me 5 bucks, I’ll explain later.”  
51\. “Go on then, tell me. Tell me you don’t love me.”  
52\. “Go then, leave! See if I care!”  
53\. “Guess who’s going to be a father?”  
54\. “H-How long have you been standing there?”  
55\. “Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?”  
56\. “Have I ever lied to you?”  
57\. “Have you ever wanted to hate someone?”  
58\. “Have you lost your damn mind!?”  
59\. “He’s missing, not dead.”  
60\. “Hey! I was gonna eat that!”  
61\. “Hey, have you seen the..? Oh.”  
62\. “Hey, I’m with you, okay? Always.”  
63\. “His ego is so visible, I can almost watch it grow.”  
64\. “Hold me back!”  
65\. “Hold my hand dammit, we gotta make this look convincing!”  
66\. “How about we put the gun down and let’s talk about this?”  
67\. “How could anyone be that cruel?”  
68\. “How dare you!?”  
69\. “How long has it been?”  
70\. “I almost lost you.”  
71\. “I am not losing you again!”  
72\. “I beat you at Mario Kart and now you’re banishing me to the couch for the night?”  
73\. “I came here to explain what happened, and I’m not leaving until you listen.”  
74\. “I came home to a Nerf gun on the front porch and a note that says ‘Here is your weapon. I have one too. Loser cooks dinner. Good luck. xo’”  
75\. “I can manage on my own.”  
76\. “I can’t… I can’t lose you.”  
77\. “I can’t believe you talked me into this.”  
78\. “I can’t explain right now, but I need you to trust me.”  
79\. “I can’t get you out of my head.”  
80\. “I can’t let you do that.”  
81\. “I can’t start over again.”  
82\. “I can’t stop thinking about you.”  
83\. “I can’t swim!”  
84\. “I choose you.”  
85\. “I could never leave you, I love you too much!”  
86\. “I did a pregnancy test.”  
87\. “I didn’t ask for any of this!”  
88\. “I didn’t know you could cook.” “Oh, trust me I can’t.”  
89\. “I didn’t know you could sing.”  
90\. “I didn’t know you were so competitive.”  
91\. “I didn’t realize I needed your permission.”  
92\. “I didn’t think it was even possible for you to be so intelligent.”  
93\. “I don’t care what he said, it doesn’t mean jack squat.”  
94\. “I don’t know what I did to deserve you.”  
95\. “I don’t know why I’m crying.”  
96\. “I don’t snore, do I?” “Like a chainsaw.”  
97\. “I don’t want to have a baby.”  
98\. “I don’t want to hurt you.”  
99\. “I don’t want to let you down.”  
100\. “I got you a present.”  
101\. “I guess I was wrong about you. You’re not so bad after all.”  
102\. “I had a nightmare about you and just wanted to make sure you’re okay.”  
103\. “I had to see you again.”  
104\. “I hate you!” “No you don’t.”  
105\. “I hope one day you’re as happy as you’re pretending to be.”  
106\. “I just need you to do this one thing for me.”  
107\. “I just really need to have you here right now.”  
108\. “I just want this.”  
109\. “I just want to be alone right now.”  
110\. “I just wanted you to know that when I picture myself happy… it’s with you.”  
111\. “I know, but… I love him. You can’t give up on a person you love.”  
112\. “I know, but he’s your partner for this.”  
113\. “I know that you have reached a decision, but given that it is a stupid ass decision I have elected to ignore it”  
114\. “I love you.” “I know.”  
115\. “I love you. I’ve loved you since the moment I first laid eyes on you and – Oh, screw it!”  
116\. “I love you a lot, but please stop trying to cook me dinner, you suck.”  
117\. “I love you for you, don’t you dare think otherwise!”  
118\. “I love you more than anything in this world… which is why you have to stay here.”  
119\. “I love you, you asshole.”  
120\. “I made a mistake.”  
121\. “I may be an idiot but I’m your idiot.”  
122\. “I may despise you with the burning white hot intensity of a thousand suns, but that doesn’t mean I don’t love you.”  
123\. “I may have… ripped my pants.”  
124\. “I miss her so damn much, and it’s killing me that she’s gone!”  
125\. “I need you to forgive me.”  
126\. “I never believed in soulmates until I met you.”  
127\. “I never learned how to whistle.”  
128\. “I never meant for anyone to get hurt!”  
129\. “I saw you staring at each other, I just wasn’t sure if it was sexual tension or murderous rage.”  
130\. “I see the way you look at me when you think I’m not looking.”  
131\. “I swear if you weren’t so attractive, I’d have punched you in the face nine times by now.”  
132\. “I swear it was an accident.”  
133\. “I swear it was like that when I found it!”  
134\. “I think I picked up your coffee by mistake.”  
135\. "I think I’m in love with you and that scares me to death.”  
136\. “I think we need to talk.”  
137\. “I think we should have another.”  
138\. “I think you’re just afraid to be happy.”  
139\. “I thought you were a dream come true.”  
140\. “I thought you were dead…”  
141\. “I trusted you!”  
142\. “I waited and waited, but you never came back.”  
143\. “I want my best friend back.”  
144\. “I want to go back to before….”  
145\. “I wasn’t going to wait around for you forever.”  
146\. “I wasn’t planning on asking you, but I’ve come to realize that life is short. Will you marry me?”  
147\. “I wish I could hate you.”  
148\. “I won’t give up if you won’t.”  
149\. “I won’t let you fall.”  
150\. “I-I can’t trust you anymore.”  
151\. “I’ll be right over.”  
152\. “I’ll sleep under the sheets, you sleep on top of them.”  
153\. "I’m flirting with you.”  
154\. “I’m freezing!”  
155\. “I’m laughing because you’re angry. I swear I didn’t do it!”  
156\. “I’m like 20% sure this plan will work. The other 80% means we could die horribly and violently, but honestly it’s a really solid plan.”  
157\. “I’m not good enough for you.”  
158\. “I’m not happy here.”  
159\. “I’m not surprised that you murdered him.”  
160\. “I’m not the only one who thinks that.”  
161\. “I’m only human!”  
162\. “I’m pregnant.”  
163\. “I’m sick of being USELESS.”  
164\. “I’m so happy you’re alive.”  
165\. “I’m so sorry! I will never doubt you again!”  
166\. “I’m so stupid to make the mistake of falling in love with my best friend.”  
167\. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know.”  
168\. “I’m sorry, but I can’t trust you anymore.”  
169\. “I’m sorry if this upsets you, but I’m going to marry her.”  
170\. “I’m sorry, run that by me again.”  
171\. "I’m sorry, what were you saying? I keep getting lost in your eyes.”  
172\. “I’m starting an idiot jar. Any time you do or say anything idiotic, you have to put at least a dollar in it—more depending on how stupid the thing that you said or did was.”  
173\. “I’m tired of being your secret.”  
174\. “I’m up to the challenge.”  
175\. “I’m yours.”  
176\. “I’ve been in love with you my entire life.”  
177\. “I’ve got good news and bad news.”  
178\. “I’ve moved on.”  
179\. “I’ve never felt this way about anyone before… and it scares the shit out of me.”  
180\. “I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I can’t see you.”  
181\. “If he’s going to treat you like shit, I’m going to kick his ass.”  
182\. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were trying to seduce me.”  
183\. “If I die, I’m going to haunt your ass.”  
184\. “If I ever see you anywhere near her, you’ll have to deal with me!”  
185\. “If my parents knew what I was doing, they’d kill me.”  
186\. “If this is love, love is easy.”  
187\. “If you die, I’m gonna kill you.”  
188\. “If you don’t want to talk about what happened, then say so. Don’t just lie and say it’s fine.”  
189\. “If you keep looking at me like that we won’t make it to a bed.”  
190\. “If you shove cake in my face this will be the worst wedding night of your life.”  
191\. “IF YOU USE UP ALL THE HOT WATER ONE MORE TIME, I’M GOING TO BAN YOU TO THE COUCH FOR A MONTH.”  
192\. “If you walk out right now, it’s over for us.”  
193\. “If you walk out that door, you’re no longer one of us. You’ll be one of them and that means I’ll treat you like one of them.”  
194\. “Is… is that even possible? Like, can we do this?”  
195\. “Is… that my picture in your wallet/as your home screen?”  
196\. “Is it really you?”  
197\. “Is it supposed to look like that? Are you sure?”  
198\. “Is that a challenge?”  
199\. “Is that an apology?”  
200\. “Is that real?”  
201\. “Is that what I think it is?”  
202\. “Is that what you’re doing? Trying to make me to hate you?”  
203\. “Is there a problem?”  
204\. “Is there a special reason, as to why you’re wearing my shirt?”  
205\. “Is there something you want to tell me?”  
206\. “It could be worse.”  
207\. “It made a difference to me.”  
208\. “It must be hard with your sense of direction, never being able to find your way to a decent pickup line.”  
209\. “It was just a dream.”  
210\. “It wasn’t supposed to happen like that.”  
211\. “It’s a hobby of mine to prove you wrong.”  
212\. “It’s all your fault.”  
213\. “It’s been fun. We’ve had a good run, but you parked in my spot. I’m going to have to kill you now.”  
214\. “IT’S NOT COMING OFF!”  
215\. “It’s not what it looks like…”  
216\. “It’s okay, I’m here for you.”  
217\. “It’s okay to cry…”  
218\. “Just leave me ALONE.”  
219\. “Just talk to me!”  
220\. “Keep your head up.”  
221\. “Kiss me.”  
222\. “Let him go! It’s me you want.”  
223\. “Let me buy you a drink?”  
224\. “Let’s do something wild and crazy!”  
225\. “Look at me - just breathe, okay?”  
226\. “Look at that. I’ve never seen your face get so red.”  
227\. “Look, I don’t have much time, but I wanted to say I love you.”  
228\. “Looks like we’ll be trapped for a while…”  
229\. “Make a wish.”  
230\. “Marry me?”  
231\. “May I have this dance?”  
232\. “Meet me at midnight. Alone.”  
233\. “Meet me on the bridge in an hour.”  
234\. “Meet me on the roof in ten minutes.”  
235\. “Mind if I cut in?”  
236\. “My parents asked about you.”  
237\. “No! I’m tired of doing what you say!”  
238\. “No one needs to know.”  
239\. “No one will ever hurt you again.”  
240\. “None of this makes sense.”  
241\. “None of that matters now.”  
242\. “Not a day will go by that I won’t think of you.”  
243\. “Oh, my God! You’re in love with her!”  
244\. “Please don’t argue. You have to leave right now, you aren’t safe here.”  
245\. “Please don’t cry.”  
246\. “Please don’t do this.”  
247\. “Please, don’t give up on me.”  
248\. “Please, don’t leave.”  
249\. “Please listen to me-”  
250\. “Please say something.”  
251\. “Please, take me instead!”  
252\. “Promise me you won’t let anything happen to him.”  
253\. “Promise me you’ll stay.”  
254\. “Remember our first date? When you took me to Starbucks and it took me 15 minutes just to choose a flavour of Frappuccino? I was never sure about anything, never. But I was so fucking sure about you!”  
255\. “Run, and don’t ever look back.”  
256\. “She’s been missing since Friday and you’re not worried?”  
257\. “She’s missing, not dead.”  
258\. “Shit, are you bleeding?!”  
259\. “Shopping? Do I have to go?”  
260\. “Shut up and kiss me.”  
261\. “Since when do you drive a motorcycle?”  
262\. “So? It’s not your problem so butt out.”  
263\. “So, I found this waterfall…”  
264\. “So there was an accident…”  
265\. “Somebody’s in love!”  
266\. “Sorry, I thought I was alone…”  
267\. “Stop taking pictures! I’m fucking stuck. Be useful and help me!!”  
268\. “Stop talking about love for a minute and help me with this bullet wound.”  
269\. “Stop talking about the past, I could be dead in a matter of hours… make me up a future.”  
270\. “Teach me how to play?”  
271\. “Tell me a secret.”  
272\. “Tell me again why I let you convince me that this was even remotely a good idea.”  
273\. “That came out wrong.”  
274\. “That guy at the bar keeps staring at you.”  
275\. “That is not coming in this house!”  
276\. “That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard!”  
277\. “The joke’s on them.”  
278\. “The paint’s supposed to go where?”  
279\. “The sign said not to push the button, so naturally I had to push it!”  
280\. “The skirt is supposed to be this short.”  
281\. “The three seconds rule doesn’t apply to sticky foods.”  
282\. “The way you flirt is shameful.”  
283\. “There are plenty of people out there who love you.” “Yeah, like who?” “Like me.”  
284\. “There’s no getting out of this. You ruined me.”  
285\. “There’s something I need to tell you.”  
286\. “Things don’t always turn out how they should.”  
287\. “This is… this is somewhere I never imagined I’d be.”  
288\. “This is by far the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. Of course I’m in.”  
289\. “This is so going on YouTube!”  
290\. “This isn’t just about you. It’s about what’s best for all of us.”  
291\. “Those things you said yesterday… Did you mean them?”  
292\. “Time’s up!”  
293\. “Twins? We’re…we’re having twins?!”  
294\. “W…Was that you making that noise?”  
295\. “Wait a minute. Are you jealous?”  
296\. “Wait, do you two know each other?”  
297\. “Wake up! Please, please wake up.”  
298\. “Walk it off!”  
299\. “Wanna bet?”  
300\. "Wanna dance?”  
301\. “We could be amazing!”  
302\. “We could’ve had it all.”  
303\. “We have to pretend to be married.”  
304\. “We missed our chance.”  
305\. “We’ll finish it the same way we started it…together.”  
306\. “We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?”  
307\. "Well….don’t keep me waiting”  
308\. “Well, this is awkward…”  
309\. “Well, this is where I live.”  
310\. “What are you afraid of?”  
311\. “What did I ever done to you?”  
312\. “What other hidden talents do you have?”  
313\. “What the hell are you doing here?! I told you I never wanted to see you again!”  
314\. “What the hell was that?!”  
315\. “What were you thinking?? Were you trying to get yourself killed?”  
316\. “When are you going to realize that I don’t care?”  
317\. “When I come back, that better be exactly where you found it!”  
318\. “When you love someone, you just don’t stop. Ever. Even when people roll their eyes or call you crazy… even then. Especially then!”  
319\. “Where did that cat come from?”  
320\. “Where did you find this?”  
321\. “Where did you learn to dance?”  
322\. “Where were you? Do you have any idea how worried I was?”  
323\. “Who brought pot brownies to the bake sale?!”  
324\. “Who gave you that black eye?!”  
325\. “Who’s gonna stop me? You?”  
326\. “Why are you baking muffins at three in the morning?”  
327\. “Why are you covered in mud?”  
328\. “Why are you dressed like that?”  
329\. “Why are you lying?”  
330\. “Why are you up so early?”  
331\. “Why can’t they see that they’re meant for each other?”  
332\. “Why can’t you see what you’re doing to me?”  
333\. “Why choose me?”  
334\. “Why do I even bother?”  
335\. “Why don’t they just kiss already?”  
336\. “Why don’t you say that to my face?”  
337\. “Why wouldn’t you come to me with your problems?”  
338\. “Will you just shut up for a moment so I can say something nice to you!”  
339\. “Will you please just give me a hand?”  
340\. “You are nothing like them.”  
341\. “You are the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”  
342\. “You better have a good reason for waking me up at the ass-crack of dawn.”  
343\. “You braided his hair?”  
344\. “You broke what?!”  
345\. “You came back!”  
346\. “You can trust me.”  
347\. “You can’t just sit on the sidelines your whole life!”  
348\. “You can’t leave me in the dark. You have to tell me these things.”  
349\. "You can’t protect me.”  
350\. “You deserve so much better.”  
351\. “You did all of this for me?”  
352\. “You did this for me?”  
353\. “YOU DID WHAT?!”  
354\. “You didn’t tell me it was karaoke night…”  
355\. “You don’t have to stay.”  
356\. “You don’t know you the way I do.”  
357\. “You don’t need to protect me.”  
358\. “You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”  
359\. “You got her pregnant?! What were you thinking?”  
360\. “You had me at ‘free pizza!’”  
361\. “You have no idea what I’ve done for you.”  
362\. “You have the most amazing eyes.”  
363\. “You have to make a choice.”  
364\. “You have to remember!”  
365\. “You haven’t even touched your food. What’s going on?”  
366\. “You heard me. Take. It. Off.”  
367\. “You know I wouldn’t do this if I had any other choice.”  
368\. “You know my name?”  
369\. “You know, it hurt when I realized that you’re not in love with me. But nothing can compare to the pain I felt when I saw you fall in love with him…”  
370\. “You know, it’s okay to cry.”  
371\. “You lied to me!”  
372\. ″You look beautiful.”  
373\. “You make me feel like I’m not good enough.”  
374\. “You need to leave. Right now.”  
375\. “You need to let her go.”  
376\. “You need to wake up because I can’t do this without you.”  
377\. “You never told me you had a fucking twin.”  
378\. “You say the nastiest things when you’re angry, so yes, I’m walking away from you now.”  
379\. “You shouldn’t have even been there!”  
380\. “You walked away. Not me.”  
381\. “You weren’t supposed to hear that.”  
382\. “You’ll be the death of me.”  
383\. “You’re hiding something from me.”  
384\. “You’re my one exception.”  
385\. “You’re not alone.”  
386\. “You’re safe now. I’ve got you.”  
387\. “You’re the only one I trust to do this.”  
388\. “You’re too good for me.”  
389\. “You’ve got to be kidding me!”  
390\. “You’ve only heard his side of the story. You never asked mine.”


	2. Underswap Papyrus - Prompt 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by skellesins on Tumblr
> 
> Prompt 11 - "Be my wife"

There was nothing you loved more than seeing your beloved honey boyfriend on stage. No, not a theater stage (although he had been tempted to try out for a comedic play that had Death as a main character).

Honey was on a stand-up comedy stage, microphone in one hand, honey flavored lollipop in the other with his trademark lazy grin as he rattled out puns and jokes.

“And this supposed to be a stand up comedy right?” Honey said, gesturing to the stage “Well if this is stand up, why do we have a stool?!” He grabbed the stool and shook it aggressively and people started howling.

“Like seriously, this isn’t a sit-down show like Dr. Phil!” Honey leaned on the stool and chewed his lollipop while the crowd calmed down a bit “I mean, I get why we need the stool, you’re up here for a long ten maybe twenty minutes rattling off dozens of terrible jokes so the audience can give us sympathetic laughs.”

The audience burst out laughing again, no doubt they were still cringing from the last comedian’s routine that centered around snot and rubber chicken.

“Oh and there’s also muscle cramps! Few of my coworkers have that-“ He bent down and tapped the part of his leg were his calf would be “Man, muscle cramps are the worst right?”

He got a lot of nods and a few chuckles before propping his foot up in the stool and motioned to his bones. “Of course, I get muscle cramps all the time-“

The audience roared with laughter and Honey had to stand there for a about a minute, exchanging amused looks with you before he was able to continue.

“Anyway, as I was saying: I get the worst muscle cramps ever! I mean they get bad enough to the point where I can’t even feel my leg! It feels like it’s just all bone!” He got a few groans from that last line but it was mostly laughs.

“My poor girlfriend has to deal with me and my muscle cramps all day, isn’t that right, Sweets?” Honey asked, throwing you a wink and charismatic grin.

You nodded and grinned mischievously “Oh yeah, any time I walk in the room you’re just on the floor screaming: I NEED SOME MILK!!” You shouted that last part like the vine and the ones who caught your reference cackled hard enough to start coughing and Honey gave you and exaggerated pout.

“I’m sure you’re all wondering why I’m the one up here when it’s obvious she’s the better comedian.” Honey joked, throwing you a wink before motioning for you to join him on stage.

Normally you hate being called on stage to do stuff but Honey knew your limits and would never say or do anything to make you uncomfortable. As you walked up to the stage, a few people applauded and Honey began moving stuff around so you could easily hop up the stage and were in view of everyone.

Once you were up there, Honey greeted you with a quick kiss to the lips before hugging you and turned back to the audience, one arm snuggly wrapped around your waist.

You let your head rest on Honey’s shoulder and wrapped an arm around him as Honey resumes his routine.

“Anyway, everyone, this is my wonderful girlfriend of 3 years.” He grinned when a few people applauded and whistled. You grinned and tilted the microphone towards you and Honey held it up for you.

“By that he means we’ve known each other for 8 years and it took both of us 5 years to ask each other out on a date.” The audience burst out laughing and Honey grinned proudly “Toldja she was the better comedian.”

After the crowd calmed down Honey turned back to you “Speaking of our 8 years of knowing each other, I gotta question for ya.” He cleared his throat and tried to hide his sudden nervousness.

“Okay, you know how I told you that when us monsters find someone who completes us we usually give each other some kind of token?” You nodded and held up the necklace Honey gave you last year for Gyftmas.

“You have yours?” You asked him with a smile and Honey chuckled and took out a keychain from his pocket that was a honey pot with a cartoon bee on a lawn chair with the captions “Lazy Bee”.

You grinned proudly and Honey kissed your head before turning back to the audience who was cooing over how cute you two were being.

“Anyways, it has come to my understanding that humans also give each other a small token when they find someone who completed you.” Honey took a deep breath and knelt down in front of you before putting his hand in his pocket.

You felt your eyes widen and tears well up as you covered your mouth with your hands, silently asking Honey if this was real. He nodded and grinned up at you before speaking again.

“Now, before you say anything, I promise this isn’t from one of those popular jewelry stores you hate.” You laughed and briefly recalled telling Honey that if you both get married that you refuse to spend your hard earned money on a shiny rock that’s overhyped and overpriced.

“I made this with Undyne and Muffet, you know those days when I told you I was going out to practice some lame puns at the grocery store to see how people react?” Honey waited till you nodded before taking out a small box and opened it, revealing a beautiful but simple ring with a gem the color of Honey’s magic and yours swirled together in a way that gave off a faint glow.

You faintly heard people gasp and whisper but Honey ignored them and kept on explaining. “When I was out of the house, they were helping me make this. Uh, the band is made from metals up here but the gem is from Underground and some of my magic. You know those glowing rocks we used as stars? It’s kinda the same thing.”

You felt your heart melt and you reached out to touch the gem, you remembered telling Honey that you thought the glowing rocks in Waterfall were beautiful but you never imagined he’d do something like this for you.

“Uh, I’m getting off track, shoot-“ Honey coughed in his hand and quickly took the ring out of the box and held it out to you.

“A-Anyway, uh, my point was Monsters give each other tokens of affection as part of our uh, courting process, and humans give each other tokens of affections to begin the next level of relationships so…” Honey blushes bright orange and looked up at you with love and adoration in his eyes.

“(Your full name), will you be my wife?”


	3. Swapfell Papyrus - Prompt 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by skellesins on Tumblr
> 
> Prompt 16 - "Come back to bed"

When you and Russ first met, you would never take him for a cuddler. He had two gold fangs, a thick collar on his neck, and lazy glare seemed to deter anyone from even trying.

But once you got to know him, you discovered the exact opposite. Russ showed his affection for friends by using them as chin rests, falling asleep on top of them when he felt like it, and was always finding some way to lean on you for warmth and comfort.

Sometimes you thought he was so touchy with his affections was because he was touch starved but most of the time you felt like he did those things because he thought you were a comfy human blanket/mattress.

But then the two of you started dating and you realized he loved being physically affectionate because he was a cuddle-addict.

Despite being one of the tallest people you’ve ever met, this lanky skeleton always found ways to curl around you, curled up on your lap or stomach, wound his arms around you at every possible moment.

It was both endearing and slightly annoying, especially at times like right now.  
You and Russ were in bed, he was fast asleep with his arms wrapped around yours, trapping you to his chest. He had his legs wrapped around yours and his head was perched right above yours.

Normally you loved how cuddly your husband was, he was always really warm and even though you’ve been married a full 3 years by now, he held you like it was his first time staying in the same bed with you.

But right now it was highly inconvenient. You and Russ had a newborn baby girl and she was currently going through her phase of waking up in the middle of the night to scream and cry.

Russ slept like a rock and most of the time didn’t hear her which left you to be the one to go and rescue her from whatever made her cry.

All you had to do was escape your mate’s vice grip. Which was easier said than done.

It took you awhile but you managed to wriggle out before grabbing a spare blanket to wrap around yourself before heading to the baby’s room.

A few minutes later, the baby was still crying and you were walking around the room trying to get her to settle and Russ began to wake up, noticing his favorite cuddler wasn’t with him.

He glanced over to the baby monitor and heard you singing a lullaby while the baby cried. With a small whine he got up and went to the baby room to see you patting the baby’s back as she cried.

“Having trouble?” Russ teased before giving you a tired smile. You threw your husband a look and sighed “I’ve changed her diaper, I’ve burped her, she doesn’t wanna eat, she keeps throwing away her toys and pacifier, and I’ve tried walking with her and singing to her but nothing is working!”

Russ winced when he saw how exhausted you were and he held his arms out and took the baby from you and cradled her while you plopped into the rocking chair.  
“Hey there, baby bones!” Russ cooed at the screeching baby “What are you being fussy for? Can’t sleep?” He held her close to his soul and tried to calm her by keeping her close to his soul.

He didn’t really know much about babies but Queen Toriel had pulled him aside after his baby was born that sometimes monster infants can be calmed with the presence of their parents’ souls.

It seemed to work briefly because the baby opened her eyes and pouted up at Russ, causing him to laugh.

It wasn’t his fault! His baby was just too precious and she had your pout!! The baby however, didn’t appreciate the laughing because her crying started back up.  
You sighed and joined Russ and pressed a kiss to her head “Come on, sweetheart, go to sleep.” At the sound of your voice, the baby turned to you and her crying died down a bit.

“…..What just happened?” You asked, confused but grateful she stopped crying. Russ bounced her in his arms and shrugged “I guess she just wanted to make sure both of us were here.”

You yawned and gently tugged Russ back to your bedroom “Come back to bed, we can cuddle her there.” Russ chuckled and kisses his baby’s head again “You’re a little banshee, aren’t you?”

You flopped back on your bed and Russ carefully got in beside you. When the baby started getting fussy again, you moved so your head was near your daughter’s and gently rubbed her head.

“Easy, sweetie, your Papa and I are right here.” You yawned and sleepily wrapped an arm around Russ and your husband responded by laying the baby down his chest so he can keep an arm wrapped around the two of you.

Hopefully his excellent cuddling skills could put the two of you asleep for the rest of the night.


	4. Underfell Papyrus - Prompt 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by mavi-mav on Tumblr
> 
> Prompt 40: “Don’t you dare throw that snowba-, goddammit!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As someone who doesn’t live in a place where it snows, I apologize to anything I get wrong about snow. The only things I know of it is that it’s REALLY cold and wet. Signed, a Californian.

It was winter time on the surface and you and your boyfriend Edge were strolling around town. The both of you had gone to a soup restaurant for your lunch date and are now walking off some of the food. 

You walked with your arms linked and hips pressed close together. Edge liked to keep you close to him as possible (a habit from the Underground) and you liked how warm you felt in Edge’s embrace despite him being a skeleton.

Edge was completely unfazed by the cold of winter since he was born and raised in Snowdin but was dressed in a long black winter trench coat and knee high boots to keep the snow out of his bones. (And also to help cuddle you to keep you warm).

After walking around for a bit longer, talking about various things, you and Edge made your way back to his home when it began snowing lightly. At one point, you found a particularly large pile of snow and you tugged Edge with you to make some snow angels.

You laughed together and played around in the snow before you got a handful of snow in your hand. Edge looked at you with a light glare and gave you a stern look. 

“Don’t.”

You grinned wider and made a snowball while looking him in the eye. “(Name), no!” He shouted, trying to use his Royal Guard voice but you just giggled and pulled your arm back to throw.

“Don’t you dare throw that snowba-” It hit him square in the mouth and muffled whatever else he was going to say. You laughed and started gathering more snowballs into your hand to fling them at him.

Edge spat out the snow and gave you a playful glare “So that’s how it’s going to be?” He grinned and used his magic to form perfect snowballs and raise them in the air.

Your jaw dropped as soon as you realized you were outmatched but you threw the snowballs in your hand and began running for cover. Edge threw his snowballs at you and began the Snowball War that lasted two hours before the two of you headed home, drenched in snow but laughing.


	5. Swapfell Papyrus - Prompt 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by mavi-mav on Tumblr
> 
> Prompt 42: “Either ask her out or I will do it for you!”

Russ was sitting at a coffee place, staring longingly at a picture of you and himself on a rollercoaster ride, you were both clinging to each other in fear while Razz was enjoying himself. It wasn’t the most flattering picture of Russ or you but it was the only picture Russ had of the both of you holding each other.

Granted, you weren’t exactly holding each other as much as you were clinging to each other in fear but still. 

Russ sighed softly and swiped to another picture of you proudly holding up your favorite stuffed animal and gently traced your face. He loved how bright your smile was when you were showing him your favorite cuddle object and he never got tired of hearing you go on about your favorite stuff.

“Are you sighing over that stupid picture again?!” Razz slammed his cup of coffee on the table, jolting Russ out of his daze. “Wha-?”

“Don’t you ‘what’ me, brother!” Razz sat in his seat across from Russ and glared “You know what I mean!” He pointed aggressively at the phone “You just keep staring at that picture of your desired mate, yet you make no move to start a courtship!!!”

Russ flushed brightly when some other people stared at him and his brother. “B-bro-” Razz shook his head and slammed his fist on the table. “Don’t change the subject, brother!!”

The entire cafe went silent and Russ sank into his seat. “I’ve taken the liberty of calling your mate here to meet with you and that you have something important to say!”

The entire cafe was now fully tuned in to the conversation. A few people began whispering to each other and one of the customers began adjusting their phone to get the rest of the story. 

Russ’ blush kept increasing and he looked at his brother in panic. “I-I can’t do that!” He squeaked “I’m not that brave, I can’t just ask her out!!” Razz took a deep breath and stared him in the eye. “Either ask her out or I will do it for you!”

A few dramatic gasps echoed in the cafe and Russ flipped his hood up and hid his face in it. He couldn’t let his brother do that! If he was gonna ask you to be his mate, he had to do it his way! “Fine, I’ll ask her out!” Russ’ muffled voice said through his fluffy hood.

“When’s she gonna get here?” Russ asked, Razz checked his phone and shrugged “She’ll get here in a minute or two, now you stay here and I will go outside when she comes and if you two are not holding hands and being sickeningly loving toward each other, I will be very upset with you.”

Russ just nodded and glanced down at his phone. He hoped to Queen Toriel that the object of his affections wouldn’t turn him down. After Razz ended the conversation, the cafe returned to it’s normal buzz. 

People stared at the door, wondering who this special person was. After a few minutes, you rushed in, breathless and hair and clothes slightly disheveled. You didn’t bother getting in line to order anything, you just marched straight up to the skeleton brothers, a look of worry on your face.

“I got your text, Russ, is everything alright?!” You sat down next to him and placed your hand on his, heart beating a mile a minute. Russ felt all his speaking and thinking abilities halt when you put your hand on his.

“Y-yeah, I’m fine, I just uh-” He scratched the back of his neck nervously and coughed into his free hand. Razz smirked and got up “I’ll wait for you both outside.” As he left, people in the shop struggled to keep a “normal” atmosphere as almost everyone was watching the two of you.

But neither you or Russ seemed to notice. Razz got his brothers attention and pointed at him, then you, then fogged up the glass and drew a monster’s soul next to a human’s soul.

Russ blushed brightly and struggled to look you in the eye. “I-I uhm….” He panicked and motioned vaguely at the cashier “Would you like something to drink?”

Several people let out a strangled noise of frustration and the cashier made “don’t do it” gestures. You ignored them and shook your head “N-no, I’m fun, Russ, thank you. But…tell me what’s going on, okay? Your text really had me worried!”  
Russ blinked in confusion “W-why?” You gave the tall skeleton a small glare “Why?! Russ, you said that your soul has been feeling weird lately and wanted to see if I could help you! Your text said that it gets all fluttery and makes it hard for you to breathe sometimes!”’

Russ let out a small whine and hid in his hoodie a minute before feeling your hand on his arm. “Russ, please tell me what’s going on, I’m worried.” You gave him a look of genuine concern and Russ whined louder before teleporting away.  
You went speechless when he just blipped away and the rest of the cafe went in an uproar, asking where he went and some started telling others to go outside and check where he went. Outside, Razz was having a fit and shouting at his brother to come back and finish this job like a real monster.

A second later, Russ appeared in front of you, wrapped his arms tightly around you, and teleported the both of you into the living room of his home. “Russ, what’s going on?!” You shouted, half ready to smack Russ and half ready to rush him to the hospital.

“N-nothing, I swear!” He raised his arms defensively “Th-the text didn’t say what I meant!”

“Well, what did you mean?! Your soul isn’t all fluttery and weird right now?”

“No! W-well, I mean it is but-”

“But what?!”

“I know what’s causing it!”

“What is?!”

“You are!!” Russ blurted out, hands clutching his chest nervously, “E-every time I’m around you, my soul feels like it wants to jump out of my chest, every time I see you smile or laugh, it feels like my soul wants to fly!”

You went completely silent and started sinking into the couch. “I-I love it when you talk to me about anything! You could be telling me about watching paint dry and I’d still love it! I love how you always light up when talking about your favorite things, and I love how you come to me when you need someone to talk to and I never want to see you sad because-!”

Russ immediately silenced himself when he realized what he was going to say. You stared back at him, feeling unable to breathe, face blushing brightly, “B-because you what, Russ?” Your voice was almost a whisper and you hoped to the stars that he was going to say what you wanted him to.

“B-because I…I love you.”


	6. Underfell Sans - Prompt 53

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by mavi-mav on Tumblr
> 
> Prompt 53: “Guess who’s going to be a father?”

Red was lounging in the bedroom of your house (the house that the both of you had bought shortly after your wedding), watching some crime TV show while petting Spawn, the blind cat rescue you had adopted as a surprise for Red.  
The small cat had attached herself to Red almost immediately and it was strange to see the two separated. Her favorite place to perch was right on Red’s chest and Red loved to cuddle her there.

Both you and Red joked multiple times that Spawn had declared Red as her ‘favorite parent’. Speaking of parents, both you and Red had gotten a particularly bad case of baby fever after binge-ing a bunch of videos of pets and baby’s interacting.

At first, neither of you were sure how to bring up the subject and just resorted to going “Hey, look at this cute baby video I found!” for a week before Red blurted out that he wanted kids while the two of you were cuddling in bed.

Since then the two of you had been trying for a kid of your own but as far as Red knew, you had been unsuccessful.

But as of three seconds ago, you knew otherwise. You were sitting on the edge of the bathtub waiting for your fifth pregnancy test to tell you if you tested positively. Once the little sign turned and confirmed what the other tests were saying, you let out a loud squeal and danced around in the bathroom before running out and jumping on the bed.

Spawn growled and pouted at you but went right back to snuggling Red who was giving you an amused look. “Didn’t realize the bathroom was so interesting,” He joked with a wink. 

You smacked his arm, completely unfazed by the teasing “I have the best news!!” You squealed, still hiding the test behind your back, Red threw you a confused look and gently set Spawn on the bed who jumped down and started sniffing around for her food.

“So what’s the fuss about, Doll?” Red asked, shifting over in bed so you can scoot in closer. You shook your head and put your hand gently over his eyes while grinning widely “Don’t peak, hold your hands out, and guess what I put in your hands!”

Red chuckled before holding a single bony hand out and you plopped the positive pregnancy test in his hand. Red’s faced scrunched in confusion as he squeezed the test in his hand.

“This a thermometer?” He asked, sending you into a burst of laughter. “How does that feel like a thermometer?!” You buried your face into your pillow and laughed some more as Red tried to pout at you with his eyes closed.

“Oh man, I wish I had a camera out right now!” You giggled, Red’s face twisted into confusion “A camera? Whaddya need a camera for? This thing in my hand ain’t gross is it?!” He moved his hand so he was holding the stick in his hand at arm’s length.

You laughed harder and shook your head “Just open your eyes!” Red did as he was told and shot you a playful glare before glancing down at the object in his hand.  
His eye sockets went wide and his eye lights disappeared as he processed the information. “Is this-” He blinked rapidly and stared at the pregnancy test before looking up at you, eyes wide and tears forming.

“Please tell me this isn’t a prank.” He practically begged, you shook your head and patted your stomach. “It’s not, I’m actually pregnant!” You wiped a few tears from your eyes and Red did the same before jumping off the bed to run around in joy.  
“YOU’RE PREGNANT!!” He shouted, eyes bright and soul humming with joy. “I’m pregnant!!” You shouted back, jumping off the bed into his arms. Red twirled you around and hugged you tightly before dipping you and planting a kiss on your lips that left you dizzy.

“We’re gonna be parents!” Red squealed, you giggled at his enthusiasm and kissed him again. “Oh! We’ve gotta set up a baby room! Think of names! Oh! We gotta go tell everyone!!” Red swung you around again before grabbing his phone to go call everyone on his contact list.

As you watched your husbone go crazy, you placed a hand on your stomach and grinned. Your baby was gonna have the best father in the universe, and you couldn’t wait to meet the product of yours and Red’s love.


	7. Undertale Sans - Prompt 72

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by mavi-mav on Tumblr
> 
> Prompt 72: “I beat you at Mario Kart and now you’re banishing me to the couch for the night?”

“Babe, no!”

“Babe, yes!”

“Baby, please don’t do this to me!”

“Sorry, love, but you knew this was inevitable.”

Sans looked at you in horror as his character spun out of control and gave you a look of betrayal as you zoomed into first place. “WHOO!!” You cheered, jumping up to celebrate your win “Guess who’s the Queen of Mario Kart? This girl is!!” 

Your husband let out a loud, frustrated groan “Babe, that was a total cheat!” He pouted at you as you threw popcorn in the air as confetti. “A blue shell isn’t a cheat, Sansy~!” You giggled, you blew him a kiss and your husbone playfully glared.

“That’s it. You’re banned to the couch.” He deadpanned, sending you into another fit of giggles “I beat you at Mario Kart and now you’re banishing me to the couch for the night?”

“…Yes.”

That sent you into a fit of cry-laughing and Sans dropped the control before slouching off to the bedroom. Sans grabbed his phone and ducked under the covers and started to make a social media post.

In the living room, your phone pinged and saw your husband’s post.

_BoneHubby: Just banned wifey to the living room couch for a most heinous crime._

You snickered and typed in a reply.

_Original-Username-1: @BoneHubby, Babe, I only blue shelled you-_

You got an almost immediate social media reply followed by a shout across the house.

_BoneHubby: bACKSTABBER_

“You’re gonna have a bad time, babe!” Sans attempted to shout but you laughed “I love you too, Babe!”


	8. Underswap Sans 0 Prompt 74

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anon on Tumblr
> 
> Prompt 74: “I came home to a Nerf gun on the front porch and a note that says ‘Here is your weapon. I have one too. Loser cooks dinner. Good luck. xo’”

Blue was completely surprised when he saw that note on the door but as soon as he finished reading it, a large grin broke onto his face. 

You two had a standing tradition of competing for who cooked dinner, sometimes it would just be a simple game of rock, paper, scissors, other times one of you would volunteer if you were craving something specific, and then there were times like this where the only way to settle the “Who’s Cooking Tonight?” debate was through something like this.

Blue picked up the weapon eagerly and knocked on the door three times to let you know he was ready to play. 

Blue briefly thought at the back of his mind that his Royal Guard training would give him an advantage but you’ve been known to use a few tricks to get the upper hand.

As he walked around the house, Blue tried to think of some way to sneak into the house to get the drop on you.

The front and back doors were too obvious, you usually had some kind of plastic wrap behind the doors for him to walk into, there were a few windows open on the second floor of your house but Blue knew those were probably booby trapped too in some way. 

He had to smile at your ingenuity though, he loved how you turned a simple game into a semi-complicated strategy battle.

Blue walked around the house one more time and spotted you in the kitchen window. You smiled and waved at him and blew a kiss at him before jokingly shoot a nerf bullet at the window in the general direction where he was standing.  
Blue laughed at your antics and winked at you. 

Now that Blue knew you were in the kitchen, now was his time to strike.  
He ran to one of the open windows on the second floor and gravity warped his way up. Apparently, you had caught on to Blue’s plan because he heard a rapid thudding of feet run up the stairs.

“You will be defeated by my hands!!” You shouted with a laugh, giving away your position. Blue grinned and burst out of the room “I ain’t goin’ back to jail!!” He cried, firing off rapid shots in your direction.

The foam bullets sailed at you and would’ve hit your chest if you weren’t holding a plastic Captain America shield in your hand. Blue’s eyes widened in shock as he realized he wasted half his bullet count on you.

“No fair!!” He laughed, running the opposite direction from you as you cackled, “I didn’t say we couldn’t use other objects!!” 

Blue ran into your shared bedroom and dove under the bed, you ran in behind him and jumped on top of the bed, giving you a vantage point if Blue crawled out.  
“I have you now!” You teased, throwing down your shield. Blue giggled and used his magic to summon four bones under the corners of your bed to lift it up in the air.

Blue heard your squeal of surprise and rolled out from under the bed and aimed at you.

You recovered quickly and took aim at Blue as well.

Triggers were pulled, bullets fired, and-

“Heck, I think the bullets hit each other at the same time.”

“Wait, we’ve never had a tie before so who cooks dinner???”

“Uh….maybe we order pizza?”

Blue set the bed down and you jumped off before running into Blue’s arms. You quickly kissed him and Blue held you in his arms until you pulled back.  
“We could order in, or we could go out and-”

_thunk ___

__“……..Did…did you just shoot me up close?” Blue asked in shock, looking down at his ribs where a nerf bullet clung to his shirt. You giggled and raised your Nerf gun triumphantly._ _

__“I never called truce~!” You sang as Blue tried and failed to hide a smile from you._ _

__“You’re a sore winner.”_ _

__“I love you too, my Blueberry~!”_ _


	9. Underswap Sans - Prompt 95

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by mavi-mav on Tumblr
> 
> Prompt 95: “I don’t know why I’m crying.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side note: This chapter has mentions of menstrual cycles

Blue had no idea what was going on today. One moment he was fine, the next moment he had horrible gut pains and then the next he had an irresistible urge to stuff his face with ice cream and sob about a movie.

He ended up making a nest for himself on the living room couch with blankets from your shared bed, some of your shirts, and his scarves. He had an ice cream tub in his hands and was eating straight out of the tub with an ice cream scooper as he watched the TV.

You were out at work and wouldn’t come home for a while and Blueberry was stuck on the couch until you got home. Blue was emotional the entire day, one minute he was perfectly fine, the next he got furious at the fact that the room was messy but had no intention of getting up from his nest to clean it, then the next minute he was sobbing over a past memory that wasn’t too upsetting but still made him sob.

At first he thought these emotional rollercoasters was because of the soul link he had just established with you last week. (He’d read books that explained that partners in a soul link would become extremely emotional and sensitive to everything in order to adjust to the new sensations of having a very intimate soul link).

But he texted you earlier about his mood swings and you mentioned you’d been feeling a bit moody but nothing too out of the ordinary which left him more confused. The book mentioned that soul-link mood swings were mutual in every aspect and both parties would be feeling the exact same emotion as intensely as each other felt it.

Unfortunately, this wasn’t the case. You sent him pictures and videos of yourself smiling to try and cheer him up. Granted, you looked a bit exhausted but that was to be expected with a brand new soul link. 

It wasn’t until you got home that every thing was explained.

When you got home, you were very confused to see your loving husband swaddled in a nest of blankets and clothes and dashed to his side and cuddle him.

“Why are you crying?!” You shouted in concern before running to the couch to wipe away your husband’s tears. “I don’t know why I’m crying.” He said quietly, wrapping his hands around you.

You cuddled him to your chest and kissed his skull “What’s wrong? Just random emotions?” He shook his head and you noticed the ice cream stains on his shirt. “N-no, I’ve been having pains in my gut and my lower back hurts and I feel bloated and I’m craving this ice cream so much!!”

You glanced at the tub of ice cream and felt your craving surge.

Your period has been putting you on mood swings and cravings all day and it seems your unknowing husband has been on the receiving end on all those symptoms. 

“Oh, sweetheart.” You cooed quietly, trying to exude calmness and love through your soul-link. Blue immediately slumped into your arms with a relieved sigh and you kissed his head gently.

Quickly you explained what was going on with your period and how it made you moody and gave you cravings. At first Blue was upset that he was giving into all those emotions while you remained unfazed but you assured him you just had more endurance training.

After a moment of calming him down you joined him in his nest and started indulging your crave and gave Blue a quick run down on how to deal with period symptoms.


	10. Underfell Sans - Prompt 96

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by mavi-mav on Tumblr
> 
> Prompt 96: “I don’t snore, do I?” “Like a chainsaw.”

You loved being married to Red. He was your best friend and partner-in-crime, he was always there when you wanted to show each other a silly meme or pamper each other with a bubble bath, and he made the best cuddle buddy when you were falling asleep.

Unfortunately, your seemingly perfect husband had one fatal flaw. He snores. Not the cute “purr” snores or snores that could be ignored easily but he snores loud enough to wake the dead.

Except himself apparently. You were laying in bed, trapped between the mattress and Red’s head on your chest with his arms wrapped tightly around you.

Normally this would be an endearing sight but the cuddly moment was ruined by a loud, long snore that sounded like a broken motor trying to start up.

It was the middle of the night and you were exhausted after a long day of running errands for everyone at work. (That was the main reason you had gotten home so late.)

But instead of being able to fall asleep the second you got under the covers, you found that Red’s loud snoring was more powerful than your need to sleep.

You tried to shake Red awake but he only responded by shoving his face into your neck while tightening his grip around you.

Next you tried to say his name loud enough to wake him up but it was hard to hear anything over the loud snores coming out of his mouth.

Exhausted and frustrated, you went for your last resort wake-up call and repeatedly flicked the space between his eye sockets until he woke up.

It didn’t take long and Red woke up with a snarl, red eye lights glowing in the dark “What was that for?!” He sounded less angry at being flicked and more grumpy that he was woken up.

“Couldn’t sleep,” You said simply, giving him a small glare. “Oh…” Red rubbed his eye sockets and yawned before moving off you and spread himself out on his side of the bed.

“Why couldn’t you sleep?” He asked slowly, still tired but awake enough to converse. “Your snoring.” You said with a yawn, slightly sleepier now that you had some quiet.

“I don’t snore!” Red pouted, “…do I?” You yawned loudly and nodded “Like a chainsaw.” You playfully stuck your tongue out at him and Red did the same.

You both chuckled quietly before settling into each other’s arms again. “I promise not to snore this time,” Red teased, you snorted and shook your head “Famous last words.” Red laughed a bit and kisses your cheek before the both of you dozed off.


	11. Undertale Sans - Prompt 105

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anon on Tumblr
> 
> Prompt 105: “I hope one day you’re as happy as you’re pretending to be.”

Sans was minding his own business, sitting on the couch, snoozing away when you came home and began rustling through the kitchen.

Normally this wouldn’t cause alarm but Sans may or may not have done something despicable and didn’t want to be caught.

Unfortunately he desperately wanted to see your reaction when you discovered what he did and found himself peeking one eye socket open to see what you’d do.

Once he heard a loud huff followed by a passive aggressive slam of a cabinet door, Sans shut his eye socket and put on his best sleeping snores impression.

“Sans, you thot, I know you’re awake.” You said sternly, from the sound of your voice, said skeleton guessed you were standing right above him.

“Sans, I know you’re awake, your bones rattle when you sleep.” You shook him a bit but Sans made no move.

Sans heard you make a frustrated noise before you started tapping on your phone. Inwardly, he laughed, you were trying to look up something loud to wake him up.

Well jokes on you! He grew up with Papyrus, the loudest skeleton this side of everywhere. The only thing he can’t sleep through are loud thunder storms.

“You need to buckle down and do your work or we’re going to McDonalds-“

Oh no.

How. Dare. You.

“Come on Saaannnssyyy~!” You sang, the smugness practically dripping off you. “I know you want to finish the vine.”

He did. He really, really did.

Second only to stars, vines were his favorite thing on the surface and the McDonalds one was his absolute favorite.

You reset the video and let the video play up right before the punchline again.  
This time, Sans bolted straight up on the couch and yelled the other half of the vine.

“You saying we going to McDonalds if I don’t do my work?!” He shouted gleefully before turning around to see the smug look on your face.

“You are so smug.”

“And you’re a gremlin thot.”

“You come into my house and accuse me of these things?! Blasphemy!”

“Okay first of all, it’s our house, babe. Second of all, I hope one day you’re as happy as you pretend to be, you trashy gremlin.”

Sans gave a dramatic gasp and gave you puppy eyes “What did I ever do to you?!” You pouted and held up an empty can of your favorite snack.

“You are my stash!!!”

“So I got hungry! Sue me!”

“I’ll do you one worse!”

Tossing the empty snack container down, you tackled your husbone and began pillow fighting him, not letting up until he gave you a wheezy apology for eating your stuff.


	12. Swapfell Sans - Prompt 116

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by mavi-mav on Tumblr
> 
> Prompt 116: “I love you a lot, but please stop trying to cook me dinner, you suck.”

Razz slaved away at the kitchen stove, you had recently come down with a cold and he had ordered you to rest in bed to heal up faster.

While you were asleep, Razz spent a few hours looking up different type of soups that have been cited to help people with colds.

There were so many different recipes ranging from soups that had significant cultural meanings to a poor college student who needed a quick soup to keep them on their feet to get to class despite feeling like they were dying.

Since there were so many to choose from, Razz did the only logical thing. He combined all of them. He sent his brother out shopping for ingredients he didn’t have at home and laid out the recipes and started making you the perfect “cure-all” soup.

When he was done with his…creation, he put a large bowl on a tray and brought it up to you along with your favorite hot drink.

“Are you feeling better yet, mate?” Razz asked softly as he entered the room. You were sitting up in bed, surrounded by used tissues and an open bottle of Vick’s vapor rub next to you.

“Still can’t breathe,” You said weakly, flashing your mate a smile “But my headache has gone a little bit down.”

Razz smiled proudly and kisses your head before setting the tray in your lap. “Since you were too ill to make dinner tonight, I took the liberty of making you some soup to assist your internal battle against the viruses and bacteria!”

You looked curiously down at the soup and grimaced. There were strips of raw tortilla, half-cooked udon noodles, pieces of raw fish, a hefty amount of pepper, some tomatoes, corn, and celery, and something that vaguely looked like a ball of rice crackers.

“Uh…I’m afraid I don’t recognize this soup-“ You said nervously, suddenly grateful for your ability to smell.

“That’s because I made an entirely new soup out of the pre-existing ones!!”

“What-“

“You see these tortilla strips and tomatoes are from the Chicken Tortilla Soup.”  
“Aren’t the tortilla strips supposed to be fried or something?”

“The udon noodles are the highest quality instant noodles recommended by a college blog!”

“Sweetheart, these noodles aren’t even fully cooked-“

“There were many recipes that had fish as their source of meat so I just grabbed tilapia, it was the most expensive so it HAS to be good.”

“Did you check to see if that tilapia was farm raised or-“

“And I’m sure you’ll notice my improvised Matzah balls!”

“These are just ritz crackers smushed together!”

“And finally, the broth is a mix of beef, chicken, and soy!”

“I….you can use soy as a broth?!”

“Well there was soy milk! Why wouldn’t there be a soy broth!”

You sighed deeply and gently pushed the tray away before cupping your husband’s face in your hands.

“Razz, I love you a lot, but please stop trying to make me dinner, you suck.” You kisses his head and Razz pouted while wrapping his arms around you.

“It seems my cooking skills are ahead of my time.”

“Baby, your cooking skills are the worst. As soon as I’m better I’ll teach you how to make a simple soup, okay?”

“….Okay.”


	13. Undertale Papyrus - Prompt 155

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by mavi-mav on Tumblr
> 
> Prompt 155: “I’m laughing because you’re angry. I swear I didn’t do it!”

A loud, piercing shriek in A Minor echoed throughout the house followed by a series of loud thumps coming from the stairs.

“DARLING OF MY LIFE, MY PRECIOUS MATE, MY TOMATO SAUCE TO MY SPAGHETTI NOODLES, YOU KNOW I LOVE YOU WITH ALL MY SOUL BUT THIS TIME YOU HAVE GONE TOO FAR!!”

You looked up from your spot on the couch and gave your skeleton husband a confused look “What did I do???”

Papyrus was normally a level-headed monster who preferred to talk things out but it seems that whatever he saw activated an instant “fight me” switch.

“YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID!!” Papyrus insisted, stomping his foot rapidly. “I thought I would escape this level of petty scandal when I moved in with you but I haven’t!!”

Giggling slightly you looked up at your tall and upset husband “Papy, what are you talking about? I’ve been on the couch all day!”

“THAT’S EXACTLY WHAT I THOUGHT YOU’D SAY!!” Papyrus pointed his finger at you accusingly and glared but the result was him aggressively booping your nose while giving you a pouty puppy look.

Unable to hold it back anymore, you began howling with laughter and your mate began stomping his foot again. “SEE?? I KNEW YOU LEFT YOUR SOCK ON THE FLOOR!!!” He wailed dramatically before flopping onto the couch beside you.

You responded with more giggles and covered your mouth to save your husband’s dignity. “My own beloved mate has betrayed me!!” Pap continued, “I didn’t leave any of my socks on the floor!”

You wheezed a bit trying to calm yourself from laughing too hard “I’m laughing because you’re angry! I swear I didn’t do it!” Papyrus flopped around and placed his head on your lap like a dejected puppy. “Promise?”

You nodded and kisses him softly before hugging his skull “I promise, love.” Papyrus hugged you back and was silent for a moment before speaking again.  
“If we’re done making up, can we go visit my brother? It appears he dropped his pun-infested sock in our room.”

“What was he doing in our room???”

“Planting whoopie cushions most likely. He always was lazy when it came to pranks.”

“Yep, that sounds like him.”


	14. Undertale Papyrus - Prompt 226

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anon on Tumblr
> 
> Prompt 226: “Look at that. I’ve never seen your face get so red.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side note: This has some suggestive themes but nothing too obvious

“And that’s how you make a magic-infused spaghetti!!” Papyrus beamed, presenting his dish in front of the camera with flourish.

You moved the camera so it focused onto the steaming plate of noodles, feeling your mouth drool at the sight of them. “Looks delicious, babe!” You cheered.

Papyrus beamed at you and gave you his signature wink before motioning for you to come around to his side of the counter.

“Well that concludes the step-by-step tutorial for how to make magic-spaghetti!” Papyrus said into the camera, you watched the chat box on the laptop blow up with various responses to the end result.

Most people were posting pictures of successful or flopped dishes and Papyrus took the time to respond to all of them.

Since coming to the surface, Papyrus had started a YouTube channel for his cooking, magic tricks, and Royal Guard Training videos.

You helped him set up the cameras and tonight your duty doubled as helping your husband monitor the livestream chat box.

Once Papyrus got all done reviewing his followers’ dishes, he gave viewers time to ask questions before he ended the stream.

Most of them were food related, but one in particular had gotten Papyrus’ attention.

_PunBro: Oh wise spaghetti master! Please answer the question that has been burning in my soul!!! Do you and your mate have a mini-Papyrus running around the house yet? ___

__This question wasn’t exactly uncommon, ever since Papyrus’ followers learned he was married (or ‘mated’ in monster terms), his inbox and livestream chats have been flooded with questions about your married lives._ _

__But you and Papyrus hadn’t really been focusing on kids lately since you’d both just been focusing on your careers and becoming used to the idea of being married and sharing everything together._ _

__You opened your mouth to reply but soon the entire chat became flooded with baby questions._ _

__“A mini-Papyrus?” Your husband mused aloud “Well, aside from the world exploding from the sheer amount of greatness in it, I see no reason why I shouldn’t get a mini-me!”_ _

__A blush started forming on your face as soon as you saw his followers encouraging him to ask you to make him one._ _

__“Awww, it would be cute to see a smaller Papyrus in the kitchen!!” Your husband turned to you and gave you skele-puppy eyes._ _

__“Can we please have one, my dearest??” He begged, wrapping his arms around your stomach. “P-Pap!!” You squeaked, glancing at the camera and chat box which exploded with various encouragements to get a mini-Papyrus, most of which was not PG-13._ _

__Eventually Papyrus suddenly thought of a loophole in his idea. “Wait a second! Where do you even keep the baby!!” He stood up and squinted at your form “I don’t see any pouches and I know your soul isn’t capable of forming a baby bones like my mother could!”_ _

__“PAPYRUS!!” You exclaimed, scrambling for the camera as you hid your blushing face “You can’t just ask where I keep babies!!”_ _

__Papyrus laughed and gently poked your cheek “Look at that. I’ve never seen your face get so red.”_ _


	15. Horrortale Sans - Prompt 365

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anon on Tumblr
> 
> Prompt 365: “You haven’t even touched your food. What’s going on?”

You and Jaws met in a small class meant to teach adults the basics of cooking. You joined the class because you had a terrible habit of burning anything that wasn’t an instant cook meal and Jaws had joined the class so he could make something else other than a simple pot of ramen noodles.

Both of you ended up bonding over the fact that you were the worst students in the class (both of you tried to learn but your progress was slower than a sleepy snail stuck in molasses).

Eventually, your constant whispered puns and mountain of inside jokes lead you both to go on a date, which led to cooking class dates, which lead to at home dates where you both would try to out-cook each other (this ended up improving both of your skills to the point where both of you were confident enough to pull a recipe from the internet and try it out).

After meeting Jaws’ brother and getting the “Bony Brother’s Blessing”, you and Jaws got married and had lived a blissful 5 years together as soul mates.

In those five years together, you had your first child together and Jaws was the best father anyone could have asked for. He was always there to dote on the baby and care for them since the moment they were born. 

Anytime you were too exhausted to do a midnight diaper change or play “why’s the baby crying this time?”, Jaws made you go back to sleep so he can figure out what was going on with his little munchkin.

Jaws even took extra cooking classes that centered around children’s food so he could come home and make a “gourmet kid’s meal”. Fast forward to when your child is 5 years old and is still the most adorable child ever.

Currently, you, Jaws, and your child were sitting down to dinner, you and Jaws were eating some new recipe of cheeseburgers and fries while your child had dinosaur chicken nuggets (homemade, of course).

But while you and Jaws were digging into your food, your husband noticed his kiddo hadn’t even started nibbling on the dino tails yet (your child insisted the dino nuggets always tasted better if the tail was eaten first).

“You haven’t even touched your food, Tiny.” Jaws said, nodding to the food, “What’s going on?” Your child glared suspiciously at the nearest dinosaur nugget with a fork before speaking.

“Did the dinos go with you?” They asked quietly before looking up at Jaws. “Er…” Jaws shot you a confused look and you shrugged, completely lost. “Whaddya mean, kiddo?”

“Well the TV said that the dinos, went ex-stinkied.” You snickered quietly and gently corrected your child “Extinct, honey.” Your child pointed at you excitedly “That word! The dinos went that word!”

You and Jaws laughed a moment before asking again why he brought up that question. “Well…the TV also said monsters disa-peppered-”

“Disappeared?”

“Yeah, that! But, they didn’t do that because Papa’s right here!” Their tiny hand pointed a spoon at Jaws and the skeleton male gave you another confused look, wondering what your child was thinking.

“Uhh, what’s your point sweetie?” You asked, the child huffed and made a thinking face for a moment before speaking “If the TV lied about monsters going away, does that mean the dinos were with you, Papa?”

You and Jaws shared a split second moment of panic and amusement. On one hand, both of you were tempted to tell your child that the monsters did take the dinos to the Underground as friends, but on the other hand…

Your child might end up getting emotionally attached to the chicken nuggets and refuse to eat them…

“Er…I…can’t remember?” Jaws said, pointing to the hole in his skull for effect. The five year old stared critically at the chicken nuggets before looking up at you and Jaws, unsure of what to do.

Deciding to step in, you grabbed a small ketchup packet and mustard packet before tapping one of the dino nuggets “Want to make a lava hot tub for your dinos while you think, sweetheart?”

Your child squealed and clapped their hands and nodded excitedly “Lava hot tub!!” You and Jaws shared a sigh of relief and you mixed the two condiments together to mimic a “lava” pit before your child finished eating dinner.


End file.
